Fateful Encounter
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Kagami and Tatsuya go out clubbing and meet the generation of miracles, Kagami gets on with Aomine and Tatsuya has a thing for Atsushi. summary sucks I know sorry
1. Chapter 1

Fateful Encounter

Chapter 1

A/N: Okay so this is my first go at this pairing so they may be OOC a little but I hope you enjoy it.

Tatsuya's POV

I heaved a low sigh as I stood in a random club with my 'brother' Taiga, who was scouting the club for someone hot. I wasn't really interested but Taiga insisted I came with him saying I'd have a good time and maybe meet someone. I didn't have very high hopes though.

As we stood by the dance floor with our vodka and cokes in hand I felt Taiga pat my shoulder, when I looked over I saw him discreetly pointing at a group of six people on the end of the other side of the dance floor. I had to admit they were good looking, I simply nodded back at him.

Next thing I know he was dragging me through the dancing people towards them. I groaned inwardly as we now stood in front of them. "Hey there my names Kagami Taiga and this is my brother Tatsuya Himuro~" he introduced us.

The tanned male stepped forward eyeing Taiga up before introducing them "Why hello there Tatsuya...Kagami, my names Aomine Daiki, the blonde is Kise Ryouta, the greenette is Midorima Shintarou, the purple giant is Murasakibara Atsushi, the invisible blue head is Kuroko Tetsuya and the red head is Akashi Seijuuro."

We nodded at them then Taiga focused on Aomine they really hit it off and were chatting away from everyone else leaving me standing there completely awkward. Kise seemed to notice and approached me "don't be so awkward Tatsuya-san we won't bite...well Akashi might..." he said with a nervous laugh.

I gave the blonde a small smile "ahh thanks I guess." Kise was a really nice guy. I studied him for a minute then the realisation hit me "ahh aren't you a model?!" I exclaimed and the blonde laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah I am..." he said nervously.

"That's awesome, must be tough though everyone assumes its an easy job," I said seriously.

"That's true, you must have done some modeling then." It was more of a statement than a question.

I laughed nervously "ahh...yeah I tried it when I lived in America but it wasn't for me..."

Kise's face lit up at the mention of America and I noticed the others were paying more attention now. "Y-you lived in America..? What's it like over there?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded "both me and Taiga lived in America when we were kids. It's a little different to Japan in certain ways."

"Ahh I see so you live here in Tokyo now?" he asked

"At the moment yes but I plan to move to Akita soon."

"Ahh! Murasakibaracchi lives there! Right?!" he directed the question to the said giant.

He looked over at us and I noticed his gaze linger on me a little longer than necessary "indeed I do," he mumbled.

I smiled at him "maybe we'll see each other around then," I said cheerily, he nodded back at me.

The song in the club changed, Kise grinned "We should dance!" Midorima was about to swiftly decline when Kise grabbed his hand and yanked him onto the dancefloor. I chuckled softly and watched as Akashi took Kuroko onto the dancefloor, Aomine and Kagami had joined them too leaving Murasakibara and I alone. I was rather nervous and almost yelped when he took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

We danced till we all decided we'd had enough. I'd gotten to know Murasakibara rather well as we danced, I could say we were friends now I guess. All of us were pretty drunk now.

Kise was the first to speak, "Midorimacchi's gonna crash at mine so we'll catch you all later." We all nodded and headed outside.

I looked to the giant beside me it was a long way to Akita. "Hmm Murasakibara...would you like to crash at mine tonight...it's a long way to Akita after all..."

He just nodded in answer "we're off too see ya," Kuroko said gently walking with Akashi.

"See ya tomorrow Tatsuya!" Taiga called heading off with Aomine. I waved them off and headed to the train station with Murasakibara. We got the first train and sat next to each other.

I was starting to feel uncomfortable as I noticed that Murasakibara hadn't taken his eyes off me all this time. I looked at him "w-why are you..." I was cut off from asking him why by his lips on mine, luckily our section of the train was empty so no one saw.

I was still in shock when the purple giant pulled away to say anything but that didn't discourage him "Muro-Chin you're so beautiful..." he whispered. My face lit up like a christmas tree at the compliment.

Next thing I knew his lips were planted on mine again. My mind went blank as I kissed him back.

Once we made it through my front door he pushed me up against the door as he dove in for another kiss this time it was rough and needy "M-Murasaki...bara...the bed..." I managed to groan out.

He grunted and picked me up bridle style heading to my bedroom which was easy to find with my door open. He laid me gently on the bed then climbed on top of me pinning my hands above my head as he kissed me again.

I groaned into it then he pulled away and placed butterfly kisses over my face then down my neck which he then pauses biting and sucking on the skin giving me a love bite. He ripped my shirt off making me gasp.

"M-Mura..." I couldn't finish my sentence as he had found my nipple with his mouth, he sucked, licked and nipped the pink bud. His right hand came up to fondle my other nipple as he spoke "Muro-Chin call me Atsushi..."

I simply nodded as another moan left my mouth. When he let go of my hands I pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. "It's my turn to pleasure you, Atsushi..." I whispered huskily.

He simply nodded to me and let me do as I wished. I smiled and kissed him as I removed his clothes. I made sure to run my hands over his chest and down his legs as I did so, thus making him groan softly.

Once his clothes were successfully removed I shuffled down his body so I was straddling the bottom of his legs. I leaned forward and placed soft kisses to his inner thigh then bitting and sucking on it before moving even higher till I reached his erection, I kissed up the underside before licking along the slit.

I was encouraged by the moans that Atsushi was now releasing. I took just the head into my mouth giving it a few hard sucks causing Atsushi to gasp in surprise. With a smirk I took more of his erection into my mouth and started to bob my head up and down.

I heard him moan and felt him slip his hands into my hair, fisting them in it and forcing my head down to try and get me to take in more of his incredibly large erection.

When his grip relaxed a bit I used the opportunity to pull away and lick along the vein then took his balls into my mouth sucking on them causing the giant to groan out.

"M-Muro-Chin...e-enough..." he groaned out and I sat up leaning over to kiss him. When we pulled away he flipped us over so I was bottom again.

He removed my pants and boxers before reaching for the cream beside my bed putting some over his fingers his lowered them to my entrance slipping one through the tight rings of muscle.

He started to thrust his finger in and out preparing my hole. When his finger started to thrust in easier he added a second finger. He continued to thrust them in and out and started to scissor them stretching it even more.

His fingers went in deeper and brushed my prostate making me cry out in pleasure "r-right...t-there...A-Atsushi!" he smirked and kept thrusting his fingers in and rubbing that spot deep inside me.

He then added a third finger scissoring me more making me a moaning mess underneath him. When he thought I was prepared enough he removed his fingers causing me to whimper at the loss only to scream in pleasure when he rammed his erection into my entrance.

He stayed still once he was fully sheathed inside me to let me adjust to his size which I was grateful for although I wasn't a virgin Atsushi was huge.

After a couple of moments I nodded telling him he could move, he pulled almost all the way out leaving just the head inside before thrusting back in making me moan and grip the bed sheets as he repeated the motion several times.

"F-faster...h-harder...A-Atsushi..." I managed between moans. He nodded and thrusted harder and faster, making me once again a moaning mess underneath him.

After a few more thrusts I started to push back meeting each one of his thrusts perfectly making him thrust even deeper and brush against my prostate again making me scream from the pleasure. I was close to climaxing now. "M-Muro-Chin s-so close..."

I moaned more my grip on the sheets like a vice. "M-me...t-too..." I managed to get out.

Atsushi reached around my leg and took my neglected erection into his hands pumping it in time with his thrusts. It wasn't long before I came over his hand and my stomach.

My muscles clenched around his erection as I came and after a few hard deep thrusts I felt Atsushi Climax deep inside me. He pulled out and landed beside me on the bed. We both panted hard in the afterglow and I soon found myself asleep warn out.

A/N: I am debating if I should continue this fic or not please review and tell me if you want me to or not


	2. Chapter 2

Aomine x Kagami

Chapter 2

A/N: hi all sorry that this chapter took so long I had a bad case of writers block and then when I had it finished I rewrote it but it's finally here. Enjoy! :)

Aomine's POV

I was at a club with my basketball buddies as we stood their in front of the dance floor each of us looking for our target we were a little dumbfounded when two guys approached us a red head and a raven. "Hey there my names Kagami Taiga and this is my brother Tatsuya Himuro~" he introduced them.

I stepped forward to answer his greeting, "why hello there there Tatsuya...Kagami, my names Aomine Daiki, the blonde is Kise Ryouta, the greenette is Midorima Shinataro, the purple giant is Murasakibara Atsushi, the invisible bluenette is Kuroko Tetsuya and the red head is Akashi Seijuuro."

They nodded to us and then Kagami focused on me and I forgot all about the others, he was one sexy guy that I'd really like to get to know intimately. After a few more minutes we started to chat "so Kagami what do you do for fun?" I asked as I lead him onto the dance floor, mainly cause I wanted an excuse to get close to him and touch him.

He complied and followed me onto the dance floor after downing his drink. "Hmmm I really enjoy basketball~ and video games I guess and well...cooking..." He said the last bit rather lowly a blush on his gorgeous face.

"Ohhh same here! Except the cooking no matter how much I tried I'm not that good~" I said with a small laugh hoping to relax him a little of which it did. When the music changed to a rather slow 'sexy' rhythm I took the chance to pull the read head close moving our bodies together sensually. It didn't take us long to be all over each other and I was rather surprised by what he said next.

"Hmmm...Aomine...wanna move this to my place..?" I was almost awestruck at that and just dumbly nodded in response. Kagami laughed softly and placed a sweet teasing kiss onto my lips our first kiss which once again left me reeling. The read head gently took my hand and lead me out of the club.

It didn't take me long to return to my usual self and wrapped my arms around the red head as we walked "how far is your place?" I asked as gently nuzzled his hair.

He chuckled softly at this "what are you a cat~? And it's just a little bit further I promise~ I can't wait either~" he said with a big smile as he turned to look at me.

I grinned and kissed him a little longer than our previous one "maybe I am~ why do you not like them~?" I asked as we separated he gave me a chuckle.

"No I much prefer them to dogs~" he replied as he turned to enter his place. As soon as we were in and the door was shut I pushed up up against it and placed a deep kiss on those luscious lips of his and he happily reciprocated it.

We waisted no time I'm removing each other's shirts and running our hands over our muscles playing with our nipples. I moved my attention to the read heads delicious looking neck licking, nipping and sucking on it leaving little marks all over. The little gasps, groans and moans the red head was releasing were seriously turning me on.

I ground my hips down on the other and knew he was as turned on as me. I smirked and slipped his trousers off with his boxers taking his erection into my hand slowly, teasingly pumping it. Kagami growled a little at my slow pace, he bit my lip rather hard to tell me he wanted me to move my hand faster. I smirked and gently nipped his neck before increasing the speed of my hand a little just so I could that sexy voice beg me to move it faster. Sure enough after a few minutes of torture he caved "A-Aomine...f-faster..!" He cried out rather cutely.

I wanted to do him right then and there but I held myself back doing what the red head wanted and started to pump his erection fast making him moan so sweetly I could almost cum on the spot almost.

I felt the red head fumble with the button on my jeans before he finally managed to undo them and free my erection so he could 'play' with it. I smirked "suck it for me~ so it'll be nice and wet for when I screw you senseless~"

His eyes met mine for a brief moment and I thought that maybe he was going to refuse but he soon sank to his knees in front of me and started to lick all around my erection before taking it into his mouth. I almost came as soon as that hot wet cavern enveloped me. He bobbed his head up and down on me pausing to suck hard occasionally as well as deep throating me. I grabbed his hair and pulled him off so that I didn't come.

Kagami stood once more, I kissed him as soon as I could "Kagami give me your legs..." I said huskily against those luscious lips and sure enough he raised his legs for me. I hooked my arms underneath them and wrapped them around my waist.

I looked at Kagami's face as I pushed through the tight rings of muscles that offered resistance at the intrusion. His face was a mixture of pain and pleasure it was so alluring to see especially knowing I was the cause of it. Once I was fully sheathed in him I waited till Kagami nodded to tell me I could move and started a rather painfully slow pace but not wanting to hurt him too much meant that I had to be gentle.

It didn't take long for Kagami to beg for me to go a little harder and faster and I obliged him very much wanting to be slamming into him already. "A-Aomine...m-more..."

I smirked at that "call me Daiki~" I demanded momentarily stopping all movements until he did as I said.

He whined at the loss of movement and looked at me with that blush on his face he was incredibly sexy as he spoke in his deep voice "D-Daiki...more...p-please don't s-stop.." I kissed him roughly as I resumed my thrusts harder and faster than before just like how he wanted them to be.

I mumbled against his lips "you're so sexy...Taiga~" he groaned and tilted his head back against the door as I snuck a hand around to take his erection into my hand once again pumping him in time with my thrusts as I angled my hips differently to get a better angle at his prostate it didn't take long for me to hit it the loud moan that Kagami let out told me that I'd hit it spot on. After a few more hard thrusts and fast tugs he came all over my hand.

His walls tightened around my erection making me moan loudly and cum after a few more hard thrusts deep inside him. He removed his legs from my hips to stand on his on once I'd pulled out though we still stood wrapped around each other panting heavily from our activities "maybe we should move to the bed?" I asked him with a small smile, Kagami simply nodded already half asleep in my arms.

I chuckled and picked him up bridal style and carried him to the room I assumed was his bedroom I grinned when I saw the king size bed inside. I walked to it and placed the red head delicately down onto it before climbing into bed myself. I pulled the covers over us as the now asleep red head curled up beside me his arms around my waist. I smiled at the other as I closed my eyes falling into an easy sleep.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter it'll probably be the last one for this fanfic. I think this is one of my best works and I also think that I managed to do Aomine better than I have before let me know what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Hi all sorry for the trouble with this chapter something happened when I posted it. This one should be alright so please enjoy~

Kagami's POV

When I woke the next morning I was a little confused as I tried to remember what happened the night before. When I looked at the tanned male beside me I suddenly remembered it all it had me blushing like a tomato.

It didn't take long for the tanned male beside me to wake as well. "Hmmm morning..." I wasn't sure what to do or say in that moment. Thoughts where running crazy through my brain like 'what if he just wanted a quick fuck and expects me to act like nothing happened. I almost jumped when I felt the others hands in my hair pulling my head so I was now looking at him. "Oi oi i said morning, you're not thinking about a way to get rid of me now are you? Cause I thought we had something going on here," he stated.

I looked down and shook my head at his question "I was thinking maybe you wanted an excuse..." I mumbled a little and the other let out a chuckle at this as he pulled me down for a short sweet kiss.

"Never~ I plan to keep you forever and ever~" I blushed deep red at that and hid my face in his chest. He chuckled "you're so cute for such a big guy~" I growled playfully and jabbed him in the side. "Ow! That hurt Tiger!" He yelled playfully.

"Awww mister Panther need me to kiss it better~?" I asked with a playful smirk. He laughed and pulled me down for another kiss a slightly longer one this time.

"Yeah I think I'm gonna need a whole lot of kisses to make that feel better~" he said huskily and I just melted.

It wasn't till he started to kiss all over my neck I realised I hadn't done breakfast "I-I need to do breakfast..." I mumbled to him he growled in response and bit my neck rather hard making me moan.

"I'm not letting you go just yet~" he said in such a deep and sexy tone I couldn't help but obey. "Good boy~" I gave him a half hearted huff at that which made him chuckle. He returned to kissing all over my neck and at that spot just below my ears he learned quickly that, that was where I liked his ministrations best. He smirked at me as he nipped that spot making me gasp and a jolt of electricity to flow through my body.

Aomine waisted no time in getting down to it. The next thing I new I was flipped onto my stomach with Aomine holding my ass up so only my chest and face touched the bed as he hovered over me. He smirked down at me "if only you had a cute little tail at the back here~" he said huskily.

I made a mental not to go and buy one just for this idiot. "Aomine! Hurry up I'm hungry!" I whined at him. His face darkened and at first I thought it was for the way I spoke to him but soon found out otherwise.

"I told you last night didn't I?! Call me Daiki!" He growled out.

I sighed and turned around now that his grip had left me and took his face into my hands pulling him close enough so I could kiss him but not yet doing so "I'm sorry Daiki, I'll try to remember in future~" I whispered then place a soft sweet kiss onto those lips again.

Just as I was about to pull away that Aho grabbed the back of my head and slammed our lips together again kissing me roughly with so much passion it felt like I was drowning in his kiss, it was unreal. When he finally released my lips he whispered huskily, "you'd better."

I chuckled softly at this and rested my forehead against his and just looked straight into those deep blue orbs of his as we both panted from the aftermath of the kiss we just shared. "Will you do me now? I really freaking want to eat!" I said in a humorous tone with a massive grin on my face. He laughed and flipped me back over so we were back in the previous position.

He leaned over so his erection ground on my ass making me groan, he then whispered in my ear "I think I want to tease my hungry tiger~" he said with a smirk. I hissed at him and he just laughed and pecked my nose. "Only kidding~"

I sighed in relief before I let a moan out when Aomine finally slammed into me. "Hnnn D-Daiki..!" I moaned out as he continued to ram his massive erection into my tight entrance. He smirked at that and pulled my hair so I was looking at him.

"That's so sexy Taiga~ moan my name more~" he demanded in that cocky way of his. But my thoughts stopped the moment I felt him nudge my prostate.

"Oh god..! D-Daiki..! Right there!" I almost screamed out. It felt so damn good!

As soon as he knew he hit my prostate he continued to pound into it with precision not once missing it. I moaned loudly and started to meet his thrusts perfectly. As he abused my prostate I heard my phone ring I decided to ignore it nothing was making me stop Aomine now.

Aomine seemed satisfied with my decision to ignore it if his perfectly aimed particularly hard thrust was anything to go on. "God Taiga...you're so god damn tight..." He groaned out right beside my ear making sure his breath tickled my ear.

A shiver ran down my spine and I bucked against his erection hard making him gasp and moan, I smirked at that and continued to push back against him each time he thrust with perfect timing. I almost died of pleasure when I felt Aomine take my erection into his hand pumping it in time with his thrusts his other hand moving to play with my nipples. All I could do was lay there moan and drool as he impaled me.

"Hnnn...D-Daiki...I-I'm close..!" I moaned out a second before I came all over his hand and the bed sheets. He smirked and placed butterfly kisses all over my back as he continued to thrust into my prostate till he came a couple of minutes later deep inside me. "Need to shower now..." I complained as he pulled out.

"We better go jump in then~" he said with that cocky grin of his. I nodded and held out my arms for him.

"You can carry me since its your fault we need to shower,'" I told him. He gave me the 'are you for real' look, I simply nodded. He sighed as he stood and moved to pick me up carrying me to the bathroom and placing me in the shower. I smiled "thank you~" he just grunted before getting in with me.

I chuckled and turned the shower on sighing in happiness as the hot water landed over my aching body. "What do you want for breakfast?" I asked the other.

"Hmmm how about some English food?" He asked clearly not sure if I knew any.

I chuckled "that should be simple since I used to live in America and they eat roughly the same stuff~"  
"Y-you lived in America...seriously..?" He asked in utter disbelief. I drowned and turned to look at him before I nodded "t-that's so cool..." He mumbled and I couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"You're so cute~" I said in a teasing tone though I was dead serious. He just glared at me, I grinned and started to wash myself I began to hum. We remained silent through the rest of the shower. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my hips as I started to dry my hair I walked back to my bedroom and slipped on my boxers heading to the kitchen to start on breakfast.

"So what are you making?" I heard Aomine ask as he slipped out of my room, he too was just in his boxers.

"I thought I'd go traditional and make a English breakfast~" I said and he just chuckled at my happy face. I was about to say something when their was a knock at my door.

"Expecting someone "Taiga?" He asked and shook my head too busy trying think of who the hell it could be. He shrugged and moved to answer the door before I could register what was happening I heard Aomine's voice again "Atsushi..?"

Once again I was lost in thought I'd heard that name before... The next thing I heard was footsteps heading towards the kitchen "Taiga! I see you got lucky last night eh~" I was flabbergasted when I saw Tatsuya. He laughed "don't be so surprised I called you earlier and left a message to say I was coming over...with company," he said a little shyly.

That was when I noticed the giant who was standing a little way away from my brother and then everything clicked he was Aomine's friend we'd met at the club last night. "Ummm hi... I need to go put some clothes on! Tatsuya look after breakfast!" I called as I ran out of the kitchen dragging Aomine with me to make sure he got dressed. "Get dressed Daiki..." I told him as I started to put on some clean clothes. Aomine did the same without any complaints.

When I went back out I focused on cooking breakfast I had to make more for the other two who where now in my kitchen. I rarely spoke just listened to everything Tatsuya told me about how things happened and how they were now dating. That made me think were Aomine and I dating now..? "That's great Tatsuya..." I mumbled and looked over at Aomine.

He must have noticed as he looked at me "what?" He asked and just stood there quietly trying to figure out how to ask him.

I decided there was only one way to ask clearly "umm I was wondering if we were dating now...is all..." I said my voice getting lower as I spoke.

"Haaaaaa, of course we are baka!" He growled out and I flinched a little from that. He signed and came over to me and hugged me from behind placing a soft kiss on my cheek "sorry Taiga I didn't mean to make you flinch..." He mumbled softly holding me tightly and protectively.

Tatsuya chuckled "you two are so cute! Right Atsushi~?" He asked turning his new boyfriend who just grunted with a bored expression on his face. I blushed bright red and buried my face in Aomine's shoulder. Everyone laughed at that.

"You like embarrassing me don't you Tatsuya..." I grumbled out making Aomine chuckle and pat my head.

"Well you're my little brother~ I have to have some perks~" he said with a cocky smirk. I shook my head at him. "Anyway Taiga we want to invite you out on a double date some time this week~" he said all happy.

I stared at him "a double date?" He nodded. I sighed "and what have you got planned for this double date?" I asked with a raised brow.

A wicked smirk showed itself on Tatsuya's face and I knew I was screwed. "We are going to the theme park~ then possibly some basketball and then a meal~" he said his eyes never leaving me as my face visibly paled.

I was about to reject when Aomine beat me to it "hmmm sounds good I like theme parks~" he said with a grin and I knew that Tatsuya had set this up clearly Atsushi had told him that Aomine loved them so he used that against me.

"Great so how about next Saturday?" He asked the pair of us an innocent smile now graced his lips. Aomine grunted and looked at me I simply nodded numbly. There was two things I was scared of dogs and heights. Tatsuya may be my brother but he's the devil incarnate.

A/N: So I hope this ones alright! and if you guys have anything you'd like me to add please inbox or review it here~ thanks a lot for reading guys and girls~


End file.
